


Hang in there..fight!

by LeoLyn17



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLyn17/pseuds/LeoLyn17
Summary: Natasha's point of view..when Steve Rogers is hurt..





	Hang in there..fight!

Natasha staggers into the hospital..her body battered, dazed from blood loss..wet and freezing..Her eyes and ears are constantly scanning for anything that would give her any indication of which room Steve is in..

Earlier, Steve had been fished out of the river.. unconscious and bleeding..with no pulse..her heart is in her mouth...No No No..He can't die...It's all she can do to keep her head and perform CPR..And then he spat out water..but didn't open his eyes...didn't respond to her voice...Her throat is raw from screaming his name ..while she makes the call for back up and paramedics..Inside her head..she's alternately cursing and bargaining..and praying to every God and Deity she has ever heard off to let him live..Please live Steve..Don't die..Just hang in there...Fight..

The next few hours are the longest of her life..The thought of a world..(and her life) without Steve in it, is like pure agony..bleak and cold!

Natasha herself is bleeding from a gash on her forehead..split lip..she has definitely hurt her ribs..more than a dozen bruises decorate various parts of her face and body...her head is swimming...but none of that registers. Her eyes hold the focus of laser beams while she hunts for information on Steve..Her head lifts as she hears chatter between the nurses that he's been admitted into a room on the fourth floor..Silently, she slips past unnoticed, despite her disheveled state.

How did it all go so wrong..? As she drags herself up, floor by floor..her mind replays the events of the day..It was meant to be a "do -it-in-your-sleep" type of mission..get in..fight off some guards..grab the intel..and get out..Easy peasy.. It had turned out to be anything but!  
The getting in had been easy..surprising so..Then it had all gone to hell from there..especially when the Winter Soldier had shown up. Natasha and Steve fought seamlessly..their movements honed from the many times they'd had partnered together on missions..They didn't even have to think about it..it flowed...And usually, that was all it took to bring assailants down..The Winter Soldier is another beast altogether...He's brutal...Its like he knows how they move..where and how they will attack next..their very fighting styles. That is more than a little disconcerting. They are both unfortunately, no match for him today.

A momentary lapse is all it takes.. He gets in her face..and she comes face to face with him..practically eye to freaking eye. Though she anticipates his move and turns away, his fist manages to catch her chin..the force of the hit throws her back into a wall..and something jars loose in her mind..In the next second she's seeing things..She's back in the nightmares that are her memories from the Red Room...The walls are raining blood...Crimson stains both her hands and feet..there are sounds of screaming echoing off the walls...The stench of coppery metal is overwhelming.. Though whole place is evil - all fire and brimstone..She is familiar with this hell..She turns around and her eyes meet his. That is what is new. The Winter Soldier was there at the Red Room. There is a sound of bone shattering....A shriek escapes her frozen lips..And just like that..she's snapped back into the present..In time to watch the Winter Soldier let loose a punch that makes Steve fly and fall into the river. The Winter Soldier doesn't spare them a backward glance as he makes his getaway.

She's reached his room now..She wants to go in..but her feet don't move. Guilt is eating her from within..Its her fault ..If she'd kept her head..then maybe...just maybe...!  
She stands just outside the door..looking through the window..her breath misting the glass..She can see Steve..he appears to be sleeping deeply.. hooked onto machines...beeping...his eyes are closed..his chest moves up and down steadily..  
Sam is on the chair beside him, his head in his hands. He doesn't know she's outside..and she prefers it that way.  
She turns and walks a few steps away as she notices a doctor walking towards their room, but returns when she sees said doctor go in. Natasha is adept at reading lips..Really, there is precious little that they haven't trained her to do in the Red Room and she's usually very bitter when it comes to acknowledging anything about her past or her dubious talents. This is however, one of the few times she's grateful..She watches the doctors lips move.. Steve is going to be fine (thanks to the super serum)..no lasting effects from the wounds sustained during the fight and the fall into the freezing river.

If anyone were to see Natasha's face at the moment the doctor pronounces that Steve's life is out of danger..they would be shocked to see a smile bloom over the Black Widow's usually stoic countenance..Natasha Romanoff, The Red Room Operative, has little use for emotions..unless its a tool to be used and manipulated as required by the situation..But today..they would have seen a myriad of emotions in play..guilt...longing..panic and fear (for him)..shame and more stomach churning guilt..

He's out of danger..Ohh Thank God..her shoulders sag in relief.  
Knowledge that he's okay, has her feet moving backwards automatically till her back hits the wall behind her..and she slides to the bottom, bonelessly..her feet are quivering like jelly..The adrenaline spike that she has been running on till now, has left her system feeling empty and hollow...She whispers to herself again..He's alright..He's alright..

Her mind replays in picture perfect detail the moment when she returned to reality only to watch Steve slam into the river..followed by her plunging in to the cold depths after him...the freezing cold stealing the very breath from her body...dragging his much heavier body up..and then finding out he had no pulse..She undergoes the tortures of a thousand deaths in those few minutes..waiting for him to cough up river water... 

But now..all is well with her world..The storm is past..The sun is shining..There are rainbows everywhere..and the world is a beautiful place again.. Now she can give into her body's screaming, painful demands and slip into unconsciousness..

All around her there suddenly seems to be a flurry of activity..alarms are blaring..people are scurrying to and fro..she feels herself being lifted..but it all seems to be happening far far away...there are bright lights..there is some shouting..but its so hazy..Natasha just wants to give into the blackness..mindless peace....

The last thing she registers before completely sinking into oblivion is Steve's searing blue gaze locked on hers..his lips are moving...her mouth quirks into the barest of smiles..she knows what he's saying..Five of the most blessed words she's ever had to lip read: Nat..Hang in There..Fight!

**Author's Note:**

> Its been awhile since I wrote..so..thank you for reading..Constructive criticism welcome. :)


End file.
